


The Apples at the end of the Rainbow

by GeneralIssues



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, Blow Jobs, Crack Pairings, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, multiple Deadpools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralIssues/pseuds/GeneralIssues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale's quest for apples takes an unexpected turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apples at the end of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> For femalexcapsicle, to prove that everything really isn't that important.

Derek was walking down the street one day, looking for some fresh heroine. Did I say heroine? I meant apples. Yes, apples. He tried the local “store” but they were fresh out of apples. But the apple dealer told him he could go to a special place to get his need satisfied. Being quite hungry for apples, he accepted and got the address from the apple dealer and started his trip.

 

It seemed that it was in a bad neighborhood in the west side of town. As he reached the address he saw a huge muscled man with bleach-blond shoulder-length hair standing outside the special place. Walking up to him, Derek assumed his cutest face and asked in a most delightful voice: “Please sir, can I come in?” The muscly man turned his head, and Derek could feel his eyes all over him, the muscly man caressing Derek’s tight body with his eyes. The muscly man smiled and said, “Well kid, maybe we can make an arrangement,” and waved Derek into the special place.

 

It was dark and smelled of something Derek couldn’t quite place. There was a bar desk with some stools to one side, and the muscly man signaled that Derek should follow him to the desk. Being familiar with the way apple dealers and their associates usually took their payment, Derek knew what was coming. So as the muscly man turned and started undoing his zipper, Derek gracefully slipped onto his knees in front of him, making sure his mouth was ready and full of saliva. The muscly man whipped out a massive cock and started slowly jerking himself. “Come on kid, y’know what to do don’cha?” he said in his gruff voice. Derek merely nodded before opening his mouth, gaping wide over the huge veiny cock.

 

As the head of the cock slipped into his mouth and he could hear the muscly man whisper an “Oh yes,” he felt lust explode in his brain. He wanted this. He wanted the muscly man, whose name he didn’t even know, to abuse his throat and fuck him like the whore he was. He started jerking and sucking on the tip of the massive cock, slowly but surely making his way towards the root. While his right hand was busy jerking, his left made its way towards the man’s balls, fondling and cupping them. The man had really started to enjoy it, lightly moaning in a quite feminine way considering his massive bulk and manly manners. And as Derek started to move deeper, the man’s hands shot out, holding his head. “Kid, brace yourself,” he growled. It had become too much for him. He shoved Derek’s head all the way, forcing his huge cock down his throat. Derek gagged, but held fast, determined not to fail.

 

He could feel the man’s penis poking against the back of his throat. The oxygen in his body slowly burning away, being unable to breathe as the penis was so massive it blocked his nose-canals as well. The man suddenly moved his lower body back, letting the penis slide out of Derek’s mouth. Then he shoved it right back in, making sure not to hit his teeth on the way. He proceeded to fuck Derek’s mouth like it was a wet, dripping vagina.

 

_‘This is it,’_ Derek thought to himself. _‘This is how I want to live my life. As the useless, unworthy whore of random men.’_ As the man kept fucking his skull with the force of several thousand suns, he slipped his left hand from the man’s balls, running it all the way back to the man’s anus. He looked up, and through the haze of passion, saw the man give a slight nod. Then he carefully prodded the man’s anus, first with his index finger, but as it seemed quite flexible and ready, stuck three of his fingers up into the man, who at that point couldn’t help but gasp loudly, exclaiming: “Damn kid, you are better at this than I thought. Imma make sure you get some reaaaal good apples,” and with a small pause then added “I’m pretty close. You better get ready.”

 

Derek looked up in panic, but before he could do more he felt hot steaming cum shoot from the man’s big cock. As the man came he threw his head back and screamed the most unholy sound: “HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA!” The force of the cum ejected the penis from his mouth, lucky for Derek since he was almost drowning in the insane amount of it, and as the penis left his mouth, cum sprayed all over his face and down over his upper body.

 

The man looked at him when his orgasm had taken its leave and ruffled Derek’s cum-soaked hair with his hand while he said, “Alright kid, you can go into the next room, but remember, more is coming.” Derek unsteadily got to his feet, being weak from the skull-fucking he had just received, and as he reached the door to the next room, he heard the man call after him “By the way kid, my name is He-Man.”

 

Derek went through the door, and saw that the room in front of him was spacious, yet devoid of any furniture or objects except a small chair. He went and sat on it, while trying to remove as much of the cum from his face and hair as he could. As he sat there he wondered who or what he would have to satisfy next to get his apples.

 

Through his pondering he missed a gooey sound from above him. He felt a poke on his shoulder and turned, but no one was there. As he turned back he was shocked to find a man, wearing a red and blue spandex suit, hanging upside down from what looked like spider-web, looking him straight in the eyes. “Ey bro,” said a friendly voice. “You the dude who’s here for them apples?” Derek nodded and said “Yessir, and I will do ANYTHING to get them.” The man let go of the web, somersaulting and landing on his feet on the floor. “Well bro, wanna get started then?” he asked. Derek nodded and was about to get on his knees but the man stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “No no, He-Man might have an oral fetish, but here at Spiderman’s we do the real thing.”

 

Nodding, Derek took off all his clothes, while Spiderman unlimbered his penis from the suit and jerked a bit until he was fully erect. Derek moved his sweaty body up against Spiderman and kissed him shyly upon the cheek. Spiderman pulled off his mask, showing a plain face, grabbed Derek’s hair roughly and French-kissed the living shit out of Derek. Spiderman caressed Derek’s muscles, moving his hands all over Derek’s body. Derek shuddered and said “I can’t wait any longer, I need you inside me Spiderman, please fuck me like a little girl.” He got down on all four and stuck out his petite ass, turning around and spreading his butt-cheeks with one hand. “Come on Spiderman, do it!”

 

Spiderman nodded and spat on his hand, lubing up his cock before getting into position. He put the head of his penis against the opening of Derek’s anus, probing it a bit. “Brace yourself” Spiderman said and then starting applying pressure slowly. “Uhh, it’s so… so big, I don’t know if it will fit” Derek moaned, his face flushed. Spiderman smiled showing teeth, started pressing harder, and said, “Don’t worry, I have done this before, I got this.”

 

With a fluid *pop* the head of Spiderman’s penis entered Derek’s tight anus. Derek couldn’t help but scream a high-pitched “Aaaaah,” echoing from the room. “Fuck yeah, that’s it, feels good man,” Spiderman said, the feeling of Derek’s anus pressing on his cock pleasing him quite a lot. Derek was busy moaning like a whore, his dream of feminine submission finally coming true. “Ooh... ohh... je—jerk me Spiderman” Derek managed to stammer out between gasps of pleasure. Spiderman took hold of Derek’s dick and jerked it softly. “Yo bro, don’t cum too soon a’ight? I want to shoot cum inside your fucking ass while you cum all over the floor,” Spiderman ordered.

 

Derek could do nothing but nod, too busy being fucked. While the anal punishment continued, Spiderman got an idea, and started spanking Derek. *Slap* *Slap* the noise resounded, Spiderman not holding back, knowing that Derek liked to be treated like a worthless slut. “Spider-UH—man,” Derek almost screamed. “I can’t hold it any longer, please allow me to cum.” Spiderman didn’t answer, instead thrusting harder and deeper than before, while jerking Derek off at full speed. “Spiderman, please,” it came from Derek again. “I am about--ugh... to cum.” Spiderman stopped spanking Derek and instead grabbed him by the hair and pulled back. “Cum then, you bitch,” He yelled at Derek, “And let me fill your ass with my man-juice.”

 

Derek could feel pressure building up inside him, begging for release and screamed at the top of his lungs. “I’M CUMMING,” he screamed. Hot jizz shot from his dick, all over the floor and Spiderman’s hand. And just as he thought he was done he could feel Spiderman cumming inside him. “FUCK YEAH BRO TAKE ALL MY CUM INSIDE YOU LIKE A FUCKING WHORE,” Spiderman screamed, taken by the feeling of cumming inside Derek’s ass. It felt so good that Derek came a little more, and as they both finished Spiderman pulled out and said to Derek, “Now lick the cum up from the floor, bro. Like the little bro-whore you are,” and forced Derek to lick up both his own cum and that of Spiderman, which had run from his ass onto the floor.

 

As Derek finished cleaning the floor, Spiderman once again put on his mask and put his dick back inside his suit. “Well dude, you best be off eh?” he said at Derek, satisfaction clear in his voice. “You earned it” and with a gooey *fwip* sound, he shot web at the roof of the building and disappeared out of an open skylight that Derek hadn’t noticed before. Getting up from the floor was a challenge. The feeling of his fucked anus caused waves of both pain and pleasure to run through his body and made him shudder. “Damn I never knew being fucked was so good,” he thought to himself while he limped over to the next door.

 

Being a bit more circumspect he opened the door and stuck his head inside the next room. It was filled with mirrors, and in the middle of what seemed like an entire forest of them, a big double bed with pink covers and red heart shaped pillows stood, seeming quite misplaced in the otherwise mirror-covered room. “Wait a minute” Derek thought and looked up. As he had suspected, the entire ceiling was one big mirror as well. He walked over to the bed and sat down slowly, nursing his rather used rectum. “Is anybody here?” He asked out loud, hoping to get on with the satisfaction and getting his apples. He heard a rustling noise and turned to look for the source of the sound, but finding nothing else than his own reflection staring at him from several hundred mirrors.

 

“Hello?” he repeated. “Hello,” a voice answered. “You must be here for apples, am I right?” Unable to locate the speaker, Derek chose to stare into one of the mirrors and answered, “Yes, yes I am, I have already satisfied two guys in the last two rooms.” “I know,” the voice said, “Otherwise you would never had made it so far.” Derek was getting a bit flustered, confused as to the location of the speakers. “Excuse me, but could you show yourselves so we could get this started?” he said, trying not to sound too impatient. A man in a red and black spandex suit walked out from behind one of the mirrors.

 

“Spiderman is that you?” Derek asked. The man laughed and shook his head. “That faggot isn’t here, it’s all me lil’ boy,” a voice said from behind a mask in the same colors as the suit. “Spiderman usually goes hard on people. Hard before they meet me, that is.” At first Derek thought it was the same man that had spoken, it certainly was the same voice. But the man in front of him nodded his head and said, “That he does. The lil’ faggot.” Derek cleared his throat “I’m sorry, are you alone?” The man shook his head and pointed his finger at a point over Derek’s shoulder. As he turned, he saw a man dressed exactly the same way, in a red and black spandex suit, with exactly the same build. “Hello there lil’ birdy,” the man said and gave a small wave. There was no doubt; it was the same voice as well. “What are you, twins?” Derek asked. The two men walked towards him, one of them quietly laughing. “What we are, hot stuff,” the one on the left said “Ain’t important at all. Only thing you should think of, is what we gonna do to you.”

 

As they reached him they both leaned down on either side of him and whispered in his ear “I am Deadpool.” Derek flinched from the scorn in their voices, but before he could do more, they grabbed hold of him and ripped his clothes off him. “Hey, what are you-“ Derek started, as he saw both Deadpools unlimbering huge cocks from zippers in their suits. The one in front of him shoved his dick in his mouth before he could finish the sentence. As the Deadpool in front of him started to force his penis down Derek’s throat, he could feel the other Deadpool circling his anus with a finger. “Prepare yourself, lil’ friend,” said the Deadpool behind him.

 

Derek instinctively braced, but tried to relax and loosen his anus. Tightening up would only hurt. “ugrhr-gaah-ehhh,” Derek gurgled. The Deadpool currently punishing his throat made a shushing sound and patted his head. “Shhhshhshh lil’ boy, don’t talk or you’ll hurt yourself.” And trying as well as he could to be quiet and obey the movements of the front Deadpool, he slowly felt the other Deadpool entering him. _‘Oh gods,_ ’ the thought ran through Derek’s mind, _‘I’ve never been so stretched before.’_

 

Waves of pleasure shot up from his anus, through his spine and all the way up to his brain, and as the two Deadpools continued to fuck him in their separate orifices, he could feel himself starting to enjoy it more and more - getting into the movements, using his hands to pleasure the front Deadpool, and moving in rhythm with the Deadpool behind him. As the Deadpools had their fun in both ends, they raised their hand and held them together, each one smiling behind his mask.

 

“Oh this lil’ man has a tight ass,” said the Deadpool currently located further up in Derek than he would categorize as his ass. “I think I might shoot a load soon.” The front Deadpool nodded and answered back, “Yeah, I’m close as well, c’mere you, I wanna cum this lil' fucker in the mouth while I kiss the living shit out of my handsome self.” And as the two Deadpools leaned over and lifted their masks to kiss, tongues flying in every direction, Derek thought to himself that he might just have a no hands orgasm if it continued like this. And as he could feel both Deadpools increase their tempo, both of them pumping away in him, getting ready to fill him up with juicy hot cum, Derek silently agreed with himself that this was his happy place, between the dicks of two well-endowed and muscular men in spandex suits.

 

In between kisses, one of the Deadpools yelled “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” And sure enough he could feel the penis lodged deep in his behind, pulse and shoot loads of jizz inside him. “Fuck yes!” screamed the other, and quickly his throat and mouth filled with steamy man-juice. “UHGuuhgHGUFUBKJH!” Derek gagged, and his penis, not even touched once by the Deadpools, made a puddle of his own juices on the floor underneath him. As both of them pulled out, Derek did his best to swallow all of the cum in his front end, feeling the cum in his backside slowly dripping out of him.

 

The two Deadpools retreated to the forest of mirrors, both of them disappearing panting into the maze of reflections. Derek took a moment to get himself together and get as much cum out of him, before he stood up and walked towards the next door. ‘ _Damn I’m getting sore and tired_ ,’ Derek thought and rubbed his sore jaw. The fucking had taken quite a toll on him, and he wanted his apples soon. “Speak of the Devil,” Derek muttered under his breath as he entered the next room. A big crate full of apples was standing in the middle of the room, around it stood He-man, Spiderman and both Deadpools. “Hey kiddo,” He-man said. “Here’s them apples you worked so hard for. We all agreed on giving you some extra one’s since you have been so willing.” Derek nodded gratefully, and stood for a while considering things over.

 

“Uhm, everyone, I have a question,” he spoke up. “Instead of all these apples, which DO look delicious and are quite tempting, can I ask you a favor instead?” They all looked at each other, then back at him. “Name it,” it came from Spiderman. “I want us all to fuck in a huge orgy, I want you all to fuck me in every hole I have, and when you are done I want you to shower me in your cum.” A short pause ensues, which was broken by He-man’s deep laugh. “Oh it would be our pleasure,” he said, and as one, they undressed and started their passionate homo-orgy, which lasted for quite a while. And as Derek laid there, fucked half to death, covered in cum from top to toe, he thought to himself that maybe the apples wasn’t what he actually came for. 


End file.
